Cambiaste mi vida
by YuukiShirotsuki
Summary: Que pasa cuando de pronto alguien llega a tu vida y ésta comienza a tener un nuevo sentido? ... bueno eso le ocurrio a Airi cuando un día normal conoció a un muchacho de cabello azul cielo... / Es mi primer fic de Bleach , ojala les guste / Grimmjow/OCC
1. Cuando las cosas comienzan a cambiar

Bueno, como dije antes, es mi primer fic de Bleach asi que porfa sean piadosas... onegai!

ok, el personaje principal es el lindo (y sexi *¬* ) Grimmjow junto con una jovencita venida desde mi imaginación XD!

Declaración: Los personajes (la mayoría) no son míos, sino que pertenecen al gran Tite Kubo... el resto de los persos son venidos de mi extraña mente O.o XD!

ok, ok ahora a la historia!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cuando las Cosas Comienzan a Cambiar.<strong>_

_Hay cosas que las personas no son capaces de ver, pero que otras si y eso en algún punto las hace especiales…. Pero no yo, para mi es algo por lo que me han llegado a tratar hasta de loca, aunque no haga caso a todas esas palabras vacias de igual manera me hacen sentir mal…_

_Pero ahora puedo decir que tal vez este "problemilla" no sea tan malo, ya que si no fuese por esta habilidad no podría ver lo que estoy viendo en este minuto…._

Esos eran los pensamientos de Airi cuando de la nada escuchó un estruendo muy fuerte en el cielo y decidió mirar. Desde hace un par de años tenía la habilidad de ver lo que muchos no pueden ver: fantasmas, espíritus y algunos seres parecidos a monstruos que más de alguna vez intentaron hacerle daño, pero nunca ha sabido como ha evitado que la tocaran. Aunque ahora lo que veía era totalmente diferente, no parecían espíritus sino más bien… personas. Eran dos muchachos que luchaban en el cielo y aunque no los distinguía muy bien podía asegurar que uno de ellos traía un kimono negro y el otro unas ropas blancas.

Nunca fue su intención quedarse allí, pero aun así lo hizo. Se escondió detrás de un poste y observo la pelea completa hasta que uno de ellos estaba a punto de dar el golpe final al otro, pero en ese momento llego alguien y se acercó al que aun se encontraba en el cielo. Por algunos segundos pensó en acercarse a donde se encontraba el otro chico, pero cuando iba a dar un paso su móvil sonó y tuvo que salir corriendo o si no la verían y eso si que sería un problema.

- ¿Hola?- contesto ya varios metros lejos de aquel lugar

-Hiiiiiii! Airi-chan! ¿Donde estas? Fui a tu casa y no te encontré….- era una de sus compañeras de clases. Tremendo susto que le había dado.

-Etoo… me quede un rato en el parque cuando salía a comprar Yuko-chan, pero ya regreso a mi casa…- no encontró otra idea mejor que mentir, era obvio si decía algo de la verdad volvería a… a… no quería recordar las consecuencias.

-¡Ah! Ok… entonces veremos lo del trabajo mañana en la escuela-

-Ok... lo veremos en la escuela – contesto y corto, no quería seguir hablando. Tenía la necesidad de regresar al lugar de la pela y verificar que todo estuviese bien, quería saber si todos se encontraban bien ,y aun más, queria serciorarse que todo haya sido real. Pero cuando llego ya no había nadie, aunque si se mantenía aun una esencia en el aire, como flujos de energía que se dispersaban hasta casi desaparecer. esa era la prueba de lo ocurrido.

"¿quiénes eran esos tipos, y porque me siento tan nerviosa?" se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras emprendía su camino de regreso a casa.

* * *

><p>El próximo cap es más largo, este era como un prólogo de lo que vendrá, bueno si gustan dejar algún comentario constructivo sera bien recibido... ^^<p> 


	2. Cap 1: un extraño encuentro

Bien bien ^^ Hola otra vez, ok este sería el primer capítulo de la historia (estoy nerviosa...)... espero que sea de su agrado... y bueno los comentarios después de que hayan leído...

**Declaración**: Los personajes no son míos, bueno la mayoría (aunque quisiera tener a Grimmjow *¬*)... eeeee... cof cof cof... olviden lo ultimo ¬¬, originalmente los personajes le pertenecen al gran Tite Kubo ^^ y algunos a mi mente extraña y especial O.o...

Bien, ahora si... a la historia!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un Extraño Encuentro<strong>_

La mañana se alzaba firme ese día, los cálidos rayos de sol provocaron que Airi se despertara .Ya era domingo y por fin tendría un relajo después de todos los problemas que había tenido que pasar los días anteriores, los cuales no quería recordar. Se levantó muy contenta y se dirigió al baño, luego escogió de entre sus prendas una camiseta rayada color lila y unas jeans azul oscuro... "perfecto" pensó mientras se terminaba de arreglar y tomaba su pelo castaño con un cintillo del mismo tono de su blusa.

Bajó al primer piso de su casa y se preparó un desayuno simple, porque aunque pareciese extraño casi nunca comía y eso era desde pequeña.

-Mmm… creo que daré un paseo por la ciudad, mal que mal , hace mucho que no me relajo- y dicho esto buscó su bolso, metió unas cosas y salió llena de emoción para disfrutar un día que prometía ser especial (según su percepción)y así olvidar algunos malos ratos .

Recorrió gran parte de las tiendas comerciales, observado cada uno de los objetos a la venta, pero cuando paso por una pastelería no aguanto mucho y tuvo que comprar una pastelillo "bueno, serás mi almuerzo" le dijo mentalmente al dulce y se puso a comer con una calma, disfrutando del sabor en cada mordisco. De pronto pasó frente al parque y meditó unos minutos si entrar o no, hasta que al final se decidió y entró igual.

Recorrió un buen rato buscando un buen lugar para relajarse, hasta que encontró un tronco cerca de un riachuelo, en donde podría sentarse a mirar el hermoso paisaje que se presentaba ante su vista.

"Creo que dibujaré un poco, mal que mal, un vista así no se encuentra todos los días…" pensó mientras tomaba su bolso y sacaba su viejo cuaderno de dibujo y su lápiz favoritos. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a hacer trazos y mas trazos sobre la hoja blanca. El sonido del agua eran tan tranquilizador que le importaba muy poco los problemas que había tenido la última semana desde aquel "incidente" tan extraño.

Creyó por un momento sentirse en el paraíso hasta que algo impensable ocurrió. Una parte del cielo literalmente se abrió y de la abertura salió… "no, no puede ser, es él" se dijo a si misma mientras su mano comenzaba a tiritar sin querer. La sola presencia de ese sujeto la intimidaba, pero no quería irse de allí, lo que le impedía moverse.

El muchacho de cabello azulino se sentó sobre la roca junto al riachuelo a solo unos metros de ella, pero al parecer estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pues simplemente tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar y no se había dado cuenta de que tenía "compañía".

"Maldito Tosen me las pagara, ¡nadie me humilla de esa manera!" pensó mientras se agachaba a recoger un pequeña piedra y la lanzaba con fuerza al río, pero cuando se volteó para buscar otra, se percató de la muchacha ,que continuaba fingiendo que nada había pasado y seguía dibujando " mierda, ¿en qué momento apareció?... no sentí su presencia, será mejor que me vaya antes que…" entonces se fijo en lo que la chica estaba haciendo y como a ratos lo observaba fugazmente "¿acaso no puede verme?... bien , será mejor que no pueda o si no tendré que eliminarla" concluyó mientras seguía mirando el rio.

Mientras tanto Airi seguía con su dibujo y por alguna razón ,también estaba incluyendo en su paisaje la figura del sujeto que tenia frente a ella , aunque trataba por todos los medios que él no notara lo que hacía o sino tal vez terminaría mal… muy mal.

Pero al estar tan pendiente de mantenerse tranquila ,no pudo evitar que se le escapara un pensamiento cuando él se volteó levemente para observar algo en el río.

-¡Rayos!, se movió- susurro y de inmediato el Arrancar volteo sorprendido.

"Si puede verme, pero ¿por qué no ha huido entonces?... ¿qué está loca o qué…? " Se preguntó algo confundido por la extraña valentía de la chica.

-Lastima no quería tener que matar a nadie ahora, pero si las cosas están así…- dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia ella con aire de suficiencia.

La chica tragó en seco he intento hacer como si nada de eso estuviera pasando y evitar que la siguiese mirando, pero no lo consiguió porque él siguió avanzando y al llegar a su lado se inclinó quedando cara a cara.

-Sé que puedes verme ,así que deja de ignorarme porque me estás hartando mujer- le dijo al oído , pero ella no contesto -bueno si lo quieres así…- agregó mientras se ponía de pie y posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de la muchacha para cargar el cero.

-¡NOOOOO! –grito por impulso mientras se hacía a un lado tiritando.

-Sabía que podías verme, pero como no quiero testigos tendrás que morir… di tus últimas palabras mujer- pronunció con una sonrisa espeluznante.

"¿Voy… voy a morir aquí?" se preguntó y buscó cualquier excusa para tratar de salvarse. Sabía que no le podría ganar luchando, ya que era obvio si se comparaba con aquel sujeto, pero aún tenía la opción de ganar tiempo. Entonces se fijó en algo obvio.

-¿Qué le pasó a su brazo?- fue lo único que dijo.

-Eso no te incumbe- respondió secamente.

-Dijo que dijera mis últimas palabras y fue una pregunta así que quiero una respuesta.

-Me lo arranque, punto- recibió de respuesta, pero por alguna razón sabía que no era cierto así que continuo.

-¿Por qué motivo?-

-Eso no te importa-

-Quiero saber…-

-Sabes… tus preguntas me están hartando un poco, así que te eliminaré de una vez- y dicho esto se propuso a lazar el cero, pero un estruendo se lo impidió y de la nada un Hollow apareció para atacarlos.- demonios, vete al infierno insecto – le gritó al monstruo mientras le lanzaba su ataque, pero éste sorprendentemente se lo tragó como si nada.

-¡Corre!- le grito la chica mientras de improviso lo jalaba para hacerlo entrar al bosque.

-No pienso escapar, es una basura insignificante- gruñó mientras corría de igual modo.

-Lo he visto otras veces y por su forma de actuar es probable que pueda regresar el ataque-

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso…?

-No lo sé, pero por alguna razón hay algo en mi cabeza que me lo dice, así que será mejor correr o si no nos atrapara- dijo mientras sentía que la tomaban de la cintura y comenzaban a moverse más rápido

Era extraño, pero por alguna razón no quería que la chica fuese comida para el Hollow por lo que opto por lo más sencillo : usar "Sonido" para avanzar rápido a algún lugar más amplio y así hacer polvo a esa basura que según él no le llegaba ni a los tobillos. Al final llegaron a una zona casi sin árboles en donde podía destrozar a gusto a ese insecto sin valor.

-Será mejor que te apartes- le dijo a la chica

-No lo haré-

-¿Acaso no escuchaste mujer? Te digo que te apartes, esa cosa es peligrosa-

-Puedo ayudarte-

-¡Ja! Como si alguien como tu pudiera contra un Hollow…-

-Sé que puedo ayudarte, confía en mí-

-No nece…- empezó a decir, pero el aullido del Hollow lo interrumpió- ahí viene- y dicho ésto el gigantesco ser apareció de entre los árboles – bien, ¡hasta nunca!- gritó mientras le daba una certera patada a su oponente.

Airi mientras tanto observaba atenta cada movimiento, hasta que de pronto el Hollow desapareció.

"demonios... ¿a dónde se fue?" se preguntaba mentalmente el Arrancar.

-Grimmjow ¡EN EL CIELO¡ ¡TE VA A ATACAR!-

-Tsk- fue lo que único que respondió cuando vio que el Hollow pensaba regresarle el ataque que antes le había enviado – nadie me devuelve el golpe… ¡BASURA!- dijo con una sonrisa perturbadora, perfecta para un asesino, mientras le lanzaba un cero mucho más poderoso, desintegrando al Hollow.

-Vaya… eso estuvo cerca- suspiró tranquila- bueno, creo que debo irme ya se hace tarde y tengo que cocinar mi almuerzo de mañana.-

-¡Hey! ¿Adonde piensas que vas?…- le pregunto molesto.

-Estoo… a mi casa ¿Por qué?- pero después se arrepintió de haber preguntado al ver la cara con que la miraba – pa… pa… ¿pasa algo?- preguntó nerviosa e intimidada por esa mirada tan hostíl.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre...? – fue lo único que dijo

-¿qué?-

-¡Tsk! ¡Te he preguntado que cómo sabes mi nombre mujer!- dijo enojado, aunque en verdad estaba sorprendido al haberla escuchado pronunciar su nombre claramente.

-Yo… lo escuche- terminó diciendo.

-¿Dónde?-

-Eso no tiene importancia...-

-He dicho que en dónde- ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con tantos rodeos.

-El otro día… te vi pelear contra un chico de cabello anaranjado, pero ¡TE JURO QUE FUE SIN QUERER!.. yo… yo solo pasaba por allí y los vi, pero no le dire a nadie lo prometo- aseguró mientras se acercaba dubitativa hasta donde estaba Grimmjow.- aunque nunca supe si ese era de verdad tu nombre, porque me pareció extraño…- aunque el de ella tampoco era muy común.

-¡Tsk!-

-Ah!... lo siento, no quise ofenderte- le dijo cuando estaba a casi un metro de él. Cosa que le molestó un poco al Arrancar, pero a su vez le causo curiosidad, pues ella no le temía o eso le parecía.

-Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques-dijo

-¿eh? ...¿Espada?... ¿Qué es eso?- a la chica le había llamado la atención su nombre, ya que era distinto... y a su parecer eso lo hacía especial.

-Eso no te incumbe- contestó descortésmente.

-Ok... -dijo dando un suspiro- Mizuru Airi - agregó mirándolo directamente a esos ojos color cielo, tan extraños y raramente atrayentes.

-¿Eh?

-Ese es mi nombre Mizuru Airi…

-Aja…- fue la única respuesta que dio dando media vuelta y abriendo una especie de agujero ("Garganta") frente a él. Mientras era observado atentamente por la muchacha que seguía pasmada en su sitio- te lo advierto, si le dices a alguien que me viste te aniquilaré de inmediato ¿entendiste?

Ella solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y lo vio marcharse

-Que raro… no me hizo nada… pensé que me acabaría aquí mismo… pensé que moriría…- se dijo a si misma mientras se recomponía de la impresión y caminaba nuevamente junto al río para buscar, si es que aún estaban intactos, su cuaderno y sus cosas. Por suerte todo esta regado por el piso, pero en perfecto estado así que se dispuso a recoger todo antes de que se hiciera más tarde, pero cuando tomó el cuaderno se quedó contemplando su dibujo y la figura de aquel muchacho tan extraño. "En ese momento tenía una mirada algo melancólica… ¿por qué habrá sido?..." pensó y entonces recordó aquellos ojos tan extraños y sin querer sonrió.

Mientras tanto en Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow aun no comprendía el por qué la dejo ir a si nada mas, simplemente no se entendía a si mismo y eso era raro, aunque... cada vez que recordaba esos extraños ojos cafés tan curiosos y preocupados algo en él se remecía, como si necesitase cuidarla o algo así.

-¡Tsk! Debo dejar de pensar en eso, es molesto- se dijo sacudiéndose los pensamientos, pero sin querer la volvía a recordar y en un momento sonrió por un instante- que niña más extraña, aunque su nombre no está mal… Airi- susurro mientras avanzaba directo a su habitación en la fortaleza de "Las Noches".

-Bueno, será mejor irme, mañana será otro día largo… - se dijo Airi mientras recogía su ultimo lápiz de color -¡DEBO PREPARAR MI ALMUERZO!- recordó de repente y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa. "Grimmjow…" fue lo que pensó antes de salir de aquel parque.

* * *

><p>Bueeeeeeenoooooo... les gusto?... no les gusto?... fome?... súper?... horrible?.. aburrido?... doy pena T_T?... por favor háganme saber que es lo que piensan por favor... les agradecería que dejaran su comentario... ^^ o si les gustaría que pasara algo ... ustedes dicen!<p>

**NOTA**: en este cap, mi querido Grimmjow utiliza "cero", pero no tan poderoso como si lo usara teniendo sus dos brazos y su poder completo...

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo cap... adiosin ^^...

TODO COMENTARIO Y APORTE ES BIEN RECICIBIDO! =)

::

::

::

\/


	3. cap 3 Su Historia

Buuuuenooooo… XD! He aquí el tercer cap… y si, si… sé que me he demorado mucho en actualizar, pero es que había tenido unos problemillas que me impedían concentrarme en mi historia.

Antes que todo agradecer a:

Yuuki1801: gracias por tu apoyo y… ¡que bueno que te hay gustado! ^^ Espero que este cap también te guste.

Airi Shiroi: gracias por tus consejos de verdad de todo corazón… y como te dije antes… lo de ponerle Airi a la protagonista de esta historia ni yo misma sé XD! … tal vez estaba pensando en ti en ese momento, te quiero mucho Onee-san

Y también un agradecimiento a mi novio, quien me ha apoyado a que siga escribiendo ya que ha leído todas mis historias y quieres seguir leyendo… ^^ (*-*)

Ok... ok…

Declaración: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia no son míos… (Aunque sigo queriendo a Grimmjow *¬*)…. Le pertenecen al gran Tite Kubo- sama yo solo se los pido prestados para que mi loca mente se las ingenie y cree esta historia XD!

El resto de los personajes bueno… le pertenecen a mi cabecita XP!

Ahora sip… a la historia!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Su Historia.<strong>_

Hoy no era uno de esos días normales de clases. No, hoy su profesor de biología había tenido la genial idea de llevar al grupo del salón (….) del Instituto de Karakura para hacer una observación de cada una de las especies tanto vegetales como animales que se encontrasen dentro del parque. Eso no era mucho problema… pero el asunto es que Airi no estaba muy segura de ir. Primero porque desde el día en que tuvo la oportunidad de "hablar" con Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques no se había atrevido a volver allí… ¡y había pasado ya hace una semana!, y segundo porque no se sentía muy bien de salud y menos para andar como loca observando a un pequeño bichito moverse por horas en un pequeño tramo para después hacer su informe, la idea no era mala… pero se sentí enferma por alguna razón. Su cabeza a cada instante le daba vueltas y de vez en cuando sentía como si sus fuerzas se iban por algunos segundos y luego regresaban como corrientes eléctricas que le atravesaban el cuerpo. Muchas veces necesito apoyarse en alguna pared o mueble cercano para evitar caerse ya que casi pierde la conciencia en cada "ataque" que le daba.

Según ella, aun podía con su condición ya que ir al médico por algo así era "innecesario", pero aun así no quería exponerse al parque… el recuerdo de esos ojos azul cielo la seguían bastante y eso emporaba sus nervios.

- Airi-chan… vamos- sintió la voz de alguien llamándola desde algún lugar cercano. Se volteo para ver de quien se trataba y vio a la chica alta de cabello corto que la miraba juguetona.

-¿eh?- fue lo único que pudo articular. Sus pensamientos y su condición la había tenido ausente por unos momentos así que no entendía nada de los que pasaba.

- Te digo que vamos… el grupo se adelantara si no salimos ahora del salón – ante esas palabras recorrió con su vista la sala de clases, y en efecto estaba vacía excepto por la presencia de ellas dos.

-¿en que momento…?- Empezó a preguntar, pero no pudo continuar por un coscorrón que le propino su compañera de clases.

- vaya – suspiro – creo que aun andas con tu cabeza en otra parte… sabes que eso no es bueno o si el profesor se dará…

- lo sé- le corto Airi que la miraba con frustración. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría y no quería recordarlo más. De pronto se dio cuenta de su reacción- ¡ah! Yuko-chan yo lo…-

- Entonces ¿nos vamos ya?- le dijo restándole importancia a lo dicho por la chica.

- Si…- contesto al ver que no habría mayor problema.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos hasta la puerta principal para ir a buscar sus zapatos y así salir de la escuela.

- Dime… ¿Qué observaras tu Airi-chan?- le pregunto la muchacha para iniciar la conversación. Pero sin darse cuenta que su acompañante se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando lo que había ocurrido en el parque… "eso ojos, son como…".

- el cielo- dijo sin darse cuenta.

-¿enserio?... pero eso no entra en las cosas que dijo el profesor- le corregía la chica

- ¿eh? … ¡ah!... no… este… observaré el rio y lo que hay en su orilla- se justifico para tratar de remedirá lo que había dicho.

- Mmm… suena interesante, ¡yo buscare entre las arboledas! – respondía entusiasmada a la que Airi solo se limito a sonreír.

El parque solo estaba a unas calles del instituto así que no paso mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a la pequeña puerta baja e ingresaron todos los alumnos

- ¡Muy bien chicos!- decía el entusiasta profesor, se notaba que disfrutaba del aire libre- ahora cada uno ira a observar lo que les pedí y luego entregaran un informe la próxima clase

- pero profesor… la próxima clase es mañana…- empezó a decir uno de los alumnos

- ¡lo sé! -Contesto el hombre con mirada divertida. Lo que no causo gracia a nadie y así resignados a estar hasta altas horas de la noche haciendo sus trabajos, cada uno se fue a distintas parte dentro del lugar dispersando el grupo.

Airi siguió su instinto y fue a parar en el mimo lugar de la vez anterior, la misma orilla del riachuelo. El mismo tronco cerca y la misma roca en donde se había sentado él.

- Vaya- suspiro- creo que este lugar siempre me llama- sonrió tristemente y comenzó a acercarse al agua para poder ver si encontraba algo interesante que poner en su trabajo…Los minutos pasaban y solo veía el agua corre lentamente y las pequeñas piedrecitas del fondo que seguían allí, sin moverse.- esto es algo aburrido- concluyo mientras se sentaba cerca en la roca.

Una brisa leve paso por su rostro y de pronto sintió la leve impresión de que no estaba sola… "a de ser mi imaginación" pensó mientras seguía mirando y buscando algo para su tarea.

-Ese lugar es mío- escucho una voz a su espalda lo que la asusto mucho… y más aun cuando reconoció a quien pertenecía esa voz. Intento no ponerle mucha atención por miedo a que cerca estuviese alguno de sus compañeros y se dieran cuenta. Al final opto por lo más sencillo y levantarse para cederle el lugar, pero son dirigirle la palabra.- ¿Qué haces aquí? – siguió preguntando el Arrancar al ver que a muchacha se levantaba y empezaba a caminar ignorándolo por completo, lo que le molestó aun mas – te pregunto que qué haces aquí , mujer.

- un trabajo… - susurro ella al pasar por su lado y él para evitar que ella rehuyera de sus palabras la tomó del brazo fuertemente.

- no me gusta tu actitud… Airi- termino diciendo. El solo hecho de haber pronunciado ese nombre causo estragos en el interior de ambos. Por un lado, la aludida se sentía extrañamente feliz de haber escuchado su nombre en los labios de él, y por otra Grimmjow se sintió tranquilo al pronunciarlo como si teniéndola cerca estuviese más completo.

- disculpa yo solo… - empezó a decir, pero una voz familiar se escucho entre los árboles y tuvo que callar.

- ¡Airi-chan! ¡Airi-chan! –

- me tengo que ir… lo siento – dijo mientras se zafaba de su agarre y comenzaba a caminar hacia los árboles

"a no… si cree que se ira así como así está muy equivocada…" pensó la Sexta Espada mientras la seguía a paso veloz.

La chica caminaba muy rápido, pero en algunos momentos se tambaleaba levemente debido a su condición. Sabía perfectamente que la estaba siguiendo, y a pesar que quería con todas sus fuerzas quedarse allí no podía por miedo a que la descubrieran. No deseaba pasar por eso de nuevo.

Ya en un espacio más amplio entre los árboles Airi diviso a su compañera y se dispuso a irse con ella, pero algo paso. Sus fuerzas se fueron casi por completo haciendo que cayera de rodillas y segundos después era como un rayos que la atravesaba entera y las quemaba por dentro haciéndola perder la conciencia , no sin antes voltearse levemente y ver a Grimmjow mirarla con cara de sorpresa unos metros más allá.

- ¿Airi-chan?... ¡Airi-chan!- gritaba Yuko al ver a su amiga desplomarse en el suelo así de repente – ¡profesor! ¡PROFESOR!-

El Arrancar no lo podía entender. En realidad, si lo entendía, pero no lo creía. Antes sus ojos el reiatsu de Airi había cambiado casi por completo en un par de segundos, primero disminuyendo y luego aumentando a tal extremo de ser muy poderoso, pero incontrolable. No había sentido tal cantidad de poder desde…

"¿Quién realmente es esta chica?" se preguntaba mentalmente mientras veía como un grupo de adolecentes llegaba a ver el suceso y un hombre mayor tomaba a la muchacha en brazos y se la llevaba a paso rápido. No podía negar que le dio un poquito de rabia eso… "¿que demonios me pasa ahora?" meditaba al darse cuenta de lo que sentía "me estoy volviendo paranoico" se repetía como única explicación.

El maestro asustado llamó una ambulancia la que llegó a los pocos minutos para tratar de reanimar a la muchacha que no demostraba reacción alguna y cada vez asustaba más a los alumnos y al docente. Por su parte el Arrancar observaba fijamente todo el asunto con algo de curiosidad por lo que acababa de ver "quiero saber quién realmente es esta chica" fue la determinación que tomó antes de comenzar a seguir el vehículo que trasladaba velozmente a Airi al hospital, para tratar de estabilizarla mejor.

Ya en la sala de urgencias, poco a poco se comenzó a formar un gran alboroto de parte de los alumnos del instituto que había decidido ir también. Algunos por algo de preocupación, otros por simple curiosidad, pero otras simplemente para no tener que regresar a la siguiente clase y así tener una excusa válida. La expectación se hacía más y mas presente al ver que pasaban los minutos y ningún médico ni enfermera salía a decir algo. El Espada se situó a un lado del pasillo reposado su espalda en la pared mientras veía como el maestro del los chicos caminaba de una lado para otro lamentándose el hecho de no haber formado parejas de trabajo o algo parecido para haber tenido controlada a Airi. Además otra de las chicas también se notaba preocupada y eso llamo la atención del Arrancar, ya que era la misma chica que había llamado a Airi dentro del parque y quien se notaba más asustada por todo, pero al parecer no sabía realmente lo que estaba pasando y tampoco podía verlo así que se resigno a esperar a la principal afectada, que acorralar a alguien para sacarle la información que quería.

De pronto una enfermera salió desde el pasillo que citaba arriba "solo personal autorizado" y se dirigió al docente ,que ya no daba más de los nervios, para decirle que la chica ya se encontraba en mejores condiciones y que había recuperado el conocimiento así que solo había que esperara a que despertara totalmente. Lo cual relajo un poco más al hombre y provocó que varios chicos se acercaran para oír las noticias y preguntar cosas, hasta que uno hizo la pregunta equivocada.

- Profesor ¿no será mejor llamar a los padres de Mizuru-san para que vengan por ella? – Al oír eso varios se quedaron viendo extrañados al chico de gafas que sin saberlo había cometido un error al preguntar tal cosa. El muchacho sintió el ambiente pesado pero prosiguió – digo, para que sepan lo que ha pasado-

- Fukawa-kun… - el hombre se había quedado sin palabras ante tal pregunta, y cuando vio a su alrededor varios jóvenes empezaron a moverse y alejarse, lo que llamo la atención de Grimmjow ya que según él había sido una pregunta estúpida, pero de ahí a generar tal reacción era raro – veras… - continuo el maestro, pero alguien alzó el brazo y lo detuvo.

- Yo le contare profesor…- dijo la chica seriamente. Cosa que agradeció profundamente el hombre mientras los dejaba solos para que pudieran conversar a gusto mientras él hacia el papeleo de la hospitalización. La muchacha espero a que estuviera lo bastante lejos para continuar. – A ver… por donde empiezo…

- ¿por que todo el mundo se puso así Yuko-san?- preguntó el joven mientras veía como el semblante de sus compañeros de clases había cambiado casi radicalmente – ¿dije algo malo?

- no, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que como tu llegaste este año es muy normal que no sepas lo que pasó-

- no entiendo- alego el chico

- Airi no tiene padres… en realidad no tiene familia- la últimas palabras le salieron casi en un susurro, provocando que su oyente abriera los ojos de par en par y que el Espada comenzara a poner más atención a ese detalle – Esto paso cuando aún estábamos en primaria así que es normal que no sepas nada. La mayoría de los que estamos en el salón nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños es por eso que casi nadie toca el tema ya que muchos lo vivimos.

- ¿a qué te refieres?-

- veras… apenas éramos unos niños cuando ocurrió ese accidente.

Ese día había llegado algo temprano de la escuela, a pesar que estaba lloviendo a cantaros, pero aun así estaba casi lleno el salón. Peor aún faltaba una persona, aunque siempre llegaba casi a la par conmigo a clases a veces se demora ya que su hermano debía hacer algo antes de dejarla. En eso tiempo Airi vivía con su hermano mayor Kazuki -san, su madre había muerto antes de que yo la conociera. Creo que fue cuando ella nació o algo así… pero nunca le quise preguntar y su padre nunca fue mencionado así que supuse que estaba ausente. Bueno, el hecho es que ella y yo éramos amigas desde el jardín de niños y casi inseparables. Era feliz viéndola revolotear alrededor de su hermano como su de él dependiese todo. Aunque siempre le daba un poco de libertad- la sonrisa de Yuko se hizo notar ampliamente. Esos recuerdos eran de los mejores para ella, pero luego su mirada se fue opacando hasta dejar entrever la tristeza.- Pero… ese día de lluvia, las clases empezaron y ella no llegaba. Lo que me asusto bastante ya que no me había avisado ni nada y me inquiete bastante. Más aun cuando sentí el ruido de las ambulancias y vi como pasó un carro policía por el frente de la escuela. Sé que fue medio paranoico, pero sentí un mal presentimiento durante varios minutos hasta que…

- ¿que paso?- inquirió el muchacho ya intuyendo el desenlace

- Dos de los chicos del curso llegaron corriendo a la sala alegando que un par de calles cerca había habido un accidente y el automóvil del hermano de Airi estaba involucrado. Eso me hizo reaccionar y salí sin pedir permiso a nadie a la calle donde cada vez mas veía como corría la gente para ver lo que pasaba. Sentí que varios de mis otros compañeros me seguían al igual que el profesor y estoy segura que todos rogaban que no fuese grave. Peo cuando llegamos nos encontramos con lo peor… - la chica tragó en seco al recordar aquella escena- por toda la calle habían trozos del vehículo azul, hasta donde alcanzaba a ver por la lluvia. Ya la policía había cercado, pero aun así pude ver que había unos plásticos de colores colocados cerca del piso tapando… dos cuerpos. El maestro trato de regresarnos al ver todo eso, pero yo me supe escabullir y llegar cerca del los escombros buscando desesperadamente a mi amiga…

* * *

><p>Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeen… les dejare ese suspenso por ahora, ya que si sigo este cap sería demasiado, pero demasiado largo T_T y mi idea no es aburrirlos… además el próximo será algo triste u.u , pero de ahí en adelante se podrán entender el por que de alguna reacciones de los personajes… ^^, Ok… espero que les haya gustado y obviamente cualquier cosa , duda consulta o simple comentarios… esta el botoncito de Reviews!<p>

Oka doka… eso es todo por ahora así que…. Nos vemos en el próximo cap…. Adiosin ^^!


End file.
